Lucy Gets a Paris Gown
52fdd1786e63d3de8430b73f9118a0f8.jpg MV5BNTgwZjVhNDMtNzI1MC00MWFmLWE4YTAtNTY2NWRjZDc2ODA3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzkyMDY4NTA@._V1_.jpg MV5BZjk3NDc0NjktMGRkZC00MTk0LTkxM2EtMGJjNjI4MzIyN2M1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzkyMDY4NTA@._V1_.jpg maxresdefaultnnn.jpg ilovelucy.png tumblr_inline_nvc57gvJCt1rvl0vd_640.jpg B0313_01.jpg hulu012348666-eda9-4f0b-be23-c85b894b99b2.jpeg 71BmCZq3vPS._SX466_.jpg Previous episode: Lucy Meets Charles Boyer Next episode: Lucy in the Swiss Alps http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/23Bologna.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BurlapEthel.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BurlapLucy.jpg Plot After going to a fashion show of all the new chic Parisian styles, Lucy makes up her mind that she wants a Jacques Marcel dress. Ricky refuses to spend the money on another designer dress, not after buying Lucy a Don Loper original while in Hollywood the previous year. Lucy decides that she is going to go on a hunger strike until Ricky agrees to buy her a dress. By the third day of the hunger strike, Lucy looks so gaunt and weak that Ricky is losing his resolve. He tries to force her to eat something, but Lucy refuses to break her vow. When Ricky leaves all upset, Lucy rushes to make a sandwich out of food that she has hidden throughout the hotel room. Ethel is Lucy's food supplier, and she asks Lucy what to sneak in for dinner that night. Lucy asks for a roast chicken. Ethel brings back the chicken, and Lucy hides it in a camera bag. Ricky returns with a very nice surprise- he bought Lucy a Jacques Marcel dress, because he can't stand to see her starve. When Ricky goes to take a picture of Lucy in the new dress, her finds the roast chicken and realizes that Lucy has been faking the hunger strike all along. He intercepts the dress box when Lucy and Ethel play "monkey in the middle" with it, and he runs off. To trick their wives as a way to get back at them for the phony hunger strike, Ricky suggests that he and Fred have dreses made out of "real potato sacks" and a phony Jacques Marcel label for their wives to wear. They also plan to make Lucy a hat out of a horse's feedbag and Ethel a hat out of an empty champagne bucket. Ricky and Fred proudly present the ugly outfits, and while Lucy and Ethel are puzzled by their strangeness, they're still Paris originals (so they think), and they proudly wear them out to lunch at a cafe. Everyone at the cafe is staring at Lucy and Ethel's bold fashion choice, including Jacques Marcel, and soon, Ricky and Fred can't keep from laughing and reveal the truth. Lucy and Ethel are beyond humiliated, and they cover themselves with a tablecloth as they flounce off back to the hotel. Later, Ricky and Fred have apologized for pulling such a stunt. As part of the make-up agreement, Ricky must buy a Jacques Marcel dress for Lucy and pay for half of Ethel's dress that Fred has to buy. On the way to the dress shop, the foursome stop to eat at the cafe. They can't believe their eyes when they see some of Jacques Marcel's models wearing copies of their burlap creations! Ricky and Fred say that the girls don't need a new dress now, because they have the originals of what is now a fashion statement. But Lucy and Ethel admit that they burned the burlap dresses as soon as they could. Trivia *In addition to hiding the bologna and cheese in a book, Lucy hid mustard in a perfume atomizer, a loaf of bread inside of a clock, milk inside a vase of flowers, and lettuce in the lacy bottom cover of a lamp. *Lucy's lucky she didn't get really sick from drinking the milk from that vase of flowers. There is no way the inside of that vase was cold enough to have kept the milk fresh, unless it happened to be styrofoam which seems unlikely for an elegant French vase, and who knows how long it had been sitting out? *When Ricky tries to force Lucy to eat by pinching her nose closed, Lucy cleverly thinks to breath through her mouth via clenched teeth, so her mouth would stay shut. Ricky should have tried this when Lucy forced him to take the horrid medicine in episode #44. *Unlike Don Loper, Jacques Marcel is not a real-life fashion designer. *Ricky kept a confession from Lucy, signed February 28, 1955, about never asking for another expensive dress ever again (after getting a Don Loper dress) in his wallet for over a year. Lucy rips up the confession, saying it's obviously a forgery. *It's really too bad that Lucy and Ethel burnt their burlap dresses. Not only would they have had the true originals of the dresses, they maybe could have sued Jacques Marcel for fashion design plagiarism and gotten a settlement that they could have used to buy even more designer clothes. *We don't find out whether or not Lucy and Ethel still got a Paris original after Ricky and Fred found out that the original burlap dresses had been destroyed, though before they knew they burned theirs, they both agreed to buy them dresses. The logical scenario is that they ended up with 2 new dresses. *The meal Ricky sends up to the hotel room to try to break Lucy's hunger strike was made up of steak, French-fried potatoes, broccoli and Hollandaise sauce, bread with lots of butter, shrimp salad, and a delicious selection of French pastries. *Because of Ricky and Fred's comments about the models' outlandish outfits being too late for Halloween and too early for April Fool's Day, we can conclude that the gang is in Paris sometime between November and March. *Ricky shows disbelief when Fred mentions a fellow he met paid $500 for a Paris dress. During their recent trip to Hollywood, Ricky bought Lucy a designer dress for $500. *One of Jaques Marcel's models is Singer/Songwriter, model, and actress, Georgia Holt, the mother of Cher! Quotes *﻿Ricky: Oh, these Marcel fashion show invitations were hard to get. I had to pull a few strings. Fred: I'd like to pull a string around your neck! *Fred: Turning our wives loose in that place is like takin' two mice on a tour of a cheese factory. *Fred: He ended up sheeling out 500 clams for one dress! Ricky: 500?! Fred: That' sjust the start. Where they finish, nobody knows! Ricky: Well, gee, Fred, I don't wanna break my promise. Fred: Well, if you don't, the promise will break you! Ricky: Well, I do want to make Lucy happy, and if she goes to this place and she's not able to buy a dress, she will feel miserable. So, if I don't show her this invitation, I will actually be sparing her all that misery. I'll be doing her a favor! Fred: You know, it's wonderful how you're always thinking of Lucy? Ricky Thank you. Fred: Welcome back to the husband's union! *Fred: (hears wives coming) Cheese- it's the mice! *Lucy: The saleslady said that, after one good whiff of this perfume, you'd burst into flame. Take a whiff. Ricky: Bow-wow! Ethel: I'm wearing soem of that potent perfume, too, Freddie. Well? Fred: Nice try. Ethel: Oh, I could've done better with a book of wet matches. *Lucy: You lied to me. You said this invitation didn't come the mail. Ricky: No, I did not. I said they were hard to get. Lucy: It's my own fault. He's beginning to think like me. *Fred: (about not buying a dress at the fashion show) Ethel, need I say that the same goes for you? Ethel: You need not, Diamond Jim Mertz. *Ethel: What are you going to have lunch? Lucy: A Jacques Marcel dress. Ethel: Oh, Lucy! Lucy: I've just got to have one. I'm gonna get one if it's the last thing I do! Ethel: Well, it will be. *Lucy;: Do you know me well enough to know that I'm going to pester you for that dress 'til the end of my days? Ricky: And do you know me well enough to know that, if you do, the end might come sooner than you expect? *Lucy: Oh, I couldn't have said a thing like that. You must be thinking about one of your other wives. *Ricky: You don't hear Ethel asking Fred to buy her a new dress. Ethel: I'll be lucky if he buys me my lunch! *Lucy: (sees model) That's one of the outfits she wore in the show. Ricky: She's too late for Halloween. Fred: Yeah, and she's too early for April Fool's! *Ethel: outfit was absolutely out of this world! Fred: That explains it- they're from Mars! *Fred: Ethel, did you leave our hotel room unlocked? Ethel: No, why? Fred: model's got on my old flannel bathrobe. *Ricky: I'm not gonna buy her a Jacques Marcel dress. By now, it's the principle of the thin'. Fred: And $500 is a lot of principle. *Lucy: (opens book where food's hidden; in singsong) Page 23, bologna! And page 85, Jacques cheese! *Lucy: If I stay on this hunger strike much longer, I'll be as fat as a pig. *Ricky: (holding roast chicken from camera bag) What kind of a camera is this? *Ricky: Lucy, you've been sneaking food in here all this time! Fred: (looks at Ethel) Yeah, and I know who was Mother's little big, fat helper! *Ricky: That was real nice of Marcel, you know. He didn' really have to give me my money back. Fred: Well, listen- at those prices, I could afford to be a good egg, too. *Ricky: Now, that one outfit HAD to be made out of a potato sack! Fred: Yeah, and some of the potatoes are still in it! *Ricky: Fred, please! Lucy wouldn't be caught dead wearing the same bucket as Ethel. *Ethel: Gee, that's an unusual fabric. Lucy: Well, leave it to Jacques. What an inspired use of burlap! *Ethel: I never wore burlap before! Fred: Honeybunch, you were made for it! *Ricky: (seeing Jacques Marcel's burlap dress copies) How do you like that? That crook stole our stuff!﻿